


Curves and all

by superwholocked_wizard



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Gay, Lefou - Freeform, M/M, SO, Stafou, StanFou, Stanley - Freeform, and there's some fainting, kinda angsty, lefou has body isues, like super gay my dude, mental health, no wait I'm not, sorry - Freeform, sorry about that, stanley thinks he's lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard
Summary: Lefou hasn't really slept since the battle between the villagers and the castle dwellers, and eventually has lost his appetite at the same time, which is very dangerous considering that we kinda need food to, ya know, live?At this point, he decides not to simply lie in bed for yet another sleepless night, and finds himself wondering the castle





	

**Author's Note:**

> K I also published this on my tumblr (ao3-hipster-fangirl-trash) and another stanfou fanfiction which I might upload to here later, thanks for reading! Soph x

When one lives in an enchanted castle, things tend to get a bit weird. The best things that happened tended to be between the staff, or old relatives whom hadn't seen each other in what felt like centuries. From chip 'accidentally' sliding down the banister and launching himself through the open double doors of the castle, to Lumière and Plumette announcing their engagement to an open crowd, but of course, Etienne Lefou never seemed to be in that crowd. 

Despite Belle's gracious offer of staying in the castle, which had more than enough room to accommodate one more, and his accepting of such an offer, he still felt completely alone.

Each of these strangers had lived a thousand lifetimes together, trapped by the vanity of the prince, whilst he enjoyed his free and almost careless one. 

Yes he had helped through the battle, yes he had caught Mrs Potts, whom was not referring to herself as Mrs Jean, however he only did so after having a harpsichord dropped on him, and in any moments prior, if he had stood only an inch to the left and the harpsichord had missed him, he may have let the talking teapot fall. 

These thoughts were no surprise to Lefou when the began to plague him one night, as he had thought of them many times before and he was certain they would return to torment him again. Of course he didn't want to think them, and of course he wanted to see himself in the best light, but to his dismay, his thoughts didn't seem to agree with him, as they tormented him through every waking hour, as well as the nightmares that haunted him.

It also didn't help that he needed reading lessons from Belle, considering the whole staff seemed to find out after the third time that he visited the library with her, only to come across plumette and lumière engaged in a loving embrace. News spread quickly after that. And Lefou didn't need to give anyone another reason to laugh at him, but it seemed that he just did.

Sighing, he picked up the candle which had half melted from his nightstand, before sliding out of the large bed which Belle had let him use. 

The room itself was comfortable, without being too homey, and glamorous without sacrificing any sort of utility, however for the past three weeks it hadn't seem to do any favours for Etienne, as he watched the wick melt to nothing night after night.

His padded footsteps echoed around the vast halls of the chateaux as it seemed to peer down on him whilst he crept along its walls. Every movement taking more from him.

His shape didn't help either.

Lefou of course had body issues, being surrounded by men like Gaston his entire life, however after that dance with Stanley, they seemed to only grow, and as did his fears, so it seemed did his stomach. How could one man love another whom he could not fully wrap himself around?

A gurgling brought him from his thoughts as his stomach seemed to be awakened by thoughts of itself, allowing Lefou's mind to wander to food. 

He missed foie gras, and souflé, and pudding and so many other things, but with a stomach that grows, so does an appetite, so the natural counterfeit would be to reduce one's appetite. Most people would have done it gradually, however Lefou had firmly decided that he must end any sort of feeding due to how he believed he must slim quickly. His stomach growled in response to this.

By the time he drew himself to consciousness, he realised that he had walked himself to the exact room he was trying to avoid; the kitchen.

People would be in the kitchen.

Food would be in the kitchen.

Pressing his ear to the door, Lefou felt the cold metal hum in reply to the touch, before slowly allowing him to be privy to the conversations inside. But, there weren't any.

The normal flow of words which normally engulfed the kitchen had dimmed away to leave only the light breeze which had swept along the castle. This of course egged him to move on forwards towards the empty room, almost as if granting himself permission to finally find a refreshment which he so desired.

The opening of the door was horrific. As soon as he pushed gently against the steel only to have it groan heavily and push back against him. Tensing, Lefou tried to let go only to have it return to its original position, however not before emitting a seemingly louder scream, as if it were trying to wake the entire castle up. Giving up, Lefou quickly swung the door open before creeping through it and placing a chair between the frame and the door as not to disturb the occupants of the house further.

When he swung himself around to the kitchen he found only himself to be in the large room, with nobody to talk to but the extinguished candles and empty basins.

His stomach still begging, Lefou turned to the cupboard and pulled them open to reveal hundreds of teacups lining the wall. He quickly grabbed one before returning back to the centre of the room, then to the basins before gently starting one of the taps. 

The water gurgled to life and splashed into the bottom of the basin and sloshing about. Lefou raised the teacup with trembling hands to receive the water in the teacup, and after it was filled enough, he brought the cup to his lips and drank greedily. He then put the cup down of the side and turned the tap off.

Looking down at his hands he finally noticed how translucent they seemed to be, as even in the dim light of the single candle, he could tell how pale and poorly his skin seemed to be. He raised his left hand to inspect only to notice the small tremors which ran through them, making it almost impossible to focus on one single area. 

Lefou sat down, drawing forwards a stool from where the maids must sit as they washed the dishes, putting his head in his hands. What he was doing was unhealthy and everyone knew it. Starving and depriving himself of food, whilst not letting g himself to sleep, it was what he had deemed punishment for a crime he had almost committed. 

He sighed and picked up the teacup from the place whence he had left it, examining the patterns and placing it back on the side. This had gone on too long for him.

He tried standing up only to have his vision clouded over by brilliant spots of white, as they danced In-front of his eyes. 

Taking a deep breath he sat back down and let himself relax for a few moments.

He tried again.  
Except this time, instead of the spots simply clouding his vision, he saw the blinding white completely overthrow his vision, whilst a lightheaded feeling also followed on what he could only describe as somewhat unreal. At the same time his knees began to feel weak and he felt himself begin to crumple, and maybe by some kind trick of fate, or some accident, his vision went black before he hit the ground.

 

A bed, at least, he thought is was a bed. It was warm, and soft, and had a firmer back than it did a front. And the fabric on his front seemed to be only slightly resting on him.

Ok it was definitely a bed.

On the other hand, beds didn't breath, did they? Well maybe a while ago they did but he was absolutely sure that the bed which he was laying on wasn't alive, yet it still he felt a warm flutter oh his right hand, in, out, in, out. The steady beat of breathing. 

By the time he opened his eyes. He had already perceived the slight dip there was in the side of the bed, coincidentally from around the same area that the breathing was coming from, however rather than seeing the mystro's dog, which he fully expected, he did not expect to see dark brown hair almost messily scraped to the side, paired with a sleeping form of nine other than stanley.

Oh god, STANLEY

Lefou felt himself digest that information, slowly growing accustom to the fact that the man whom he had been thinking about for months on end had suddenly arrived at his bedside. 

Wait how did he get in that bed?

Before he had time to process his own question, he felt the weight shift beside him and a sleepy stanley opening his eyes. His dark brown, chocolate eyes. Oh god those eyes were gorgeous. Of course there was a tinge of fear as Lefou realised that those exact eyes seemed to see him too, and he felt his heart skip a beat when he felt a warm, yet tender hand palace itself atop his.

"Oh mon dieux il c'est réveillé*!" He heard an almost whisper escape from Stanley's lips, before being followed by an "are you alright?"

Lefou paused for a moment, contemplating what he should reply. Yes he was alright, but he was in a bed where he had no idea how he came to it and he didn't know how long he had been out for.

"Mrs Potts found you in the kitchen, you were unconscious, and she had plumette call Belle and now you're here and are you alright?"

During his ramblings, Lefou had noticed the lines of worry getting deeper and deeper on Stanley's face, as he got more and more agitated and worried.

"I think so, I mean, yes?"

At this stanley gave a sigh of relief, sitting down next the Lefou and pulling him into a tight embrace. Slowly, Lefou's hands moved towards Stanley's midsection before wrapping themselves around him and pulling him close. He felt himself grab fistfuls of fabric and bury himself deeper in the crook of Stanley's neck before slowly pulling away from the comfort which had previously embraced him, and sat on the bed with his eyes peering down to his lap.

"Why did the doctor say you had malnutrition?" 

"What?" Lefou was taken aback, not by the question but by the fact that someone actually went through the hassle of calling a doctor to get him examined, for fear that he was sick.

"The doctor, he said you had malnutrition."

Lefou felt himself suck in breath through his teeth, and exhale slowly before raising his head to looks Stanley in the eyes. They bore into each other as one waited for answers whilst the other was reluctant to give them.

"I wanted to be good enough for you." Lefou muttered. Perhaps it was meant to be under his breath but Stanley still heard it, and felt himself go into some semblance of shock.

"Etienne why on earth would you do that to yourself?" Lefou felt himself relax at the sound of his first name, one that seemed to be forgotten by all of his peers and almost himself, yet the grabbing of his hand was not ignored as he felt his cheeks start to change colour from dull to rosy red.

"I wanted to be good enough for you." Stanley's heart broke at that sentence, as he saw the man whom he had admired, the man whom had somehow stuck with Gaston no matter how he was treated, and a man who saved lives think he wasn't good enough.

He reached out and placed a hand on Lefou's burning cheek and guided Lefou's eyes towards his.

"Au contraire, mon amour, ''tis I who is not good enough for you."

With that, he placed a second hand on Lefou's shoulders and gently pulled him towards him, letting their faces get ever so closer with each passing moment, before feeling each other's breath on each other's lips, so close yet-

"Ah Lefou you're awake."

Springing apart, the two were greeted by the sight of Belle walking in through another room, had that always been there? Either way she seemed to be very pleased with herself as she balanced a tray full of tea, biscuits and other small food items on them, and of course Lefou's stomach decided to growl in response.

Stanley began to stand, however before picking up his jacket, he seemed to have a second thought and turned on his heel before quickly leaning down by Lefou's ear and whispering:

"Remember, I love you, all of you." 

He then pressed a small kiss right on his cheek, taking a small moment to treasure it before waking out of the room with his jacket in tow.

Still bright red, Lefou turned to Belle who gave him an ear splitting grin and a small hop.

"I take it that went well?"

Lefou smiled.

"I guess it did."


End file.
